Bedtime Tales with the Family
by bookgirl111
Summary: MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS Little Fangirl1 "Once upon a time, on a moutaintop there was a female Kyuubi who's hair was a red as the sun, and fell in love with a hunter of golden lock. You children do not know it now but this is a story aobut your grandparents and how they met. This is the beginning with no end." "Why?" "Because you are to young." AN: I could not come up with a title


**AN: Kyuubi = Japanese name for a 9-tailed fox, will be used repeatedly. Normal words extra put in by the speaker, **_**italic words are the story being told.**_** Also Kyuubi refers to the species, while KYUUBI refers to the evil Kyuubi like in Naruto. Okay let's get this started! **

Bedtime Tales with the Family

"_Once upon a time, in a land high up –much like our own, there was a beautiful __Kyuubi who hunted peacefully in her mountaintop territory._ But something you should learn about Kyuubi's is that they always take the form similar to humans, mere humans simply see them as actual foxes with nine tails. Although there is one acceptation to the rule, the KYUUBI. But he is not important until later in the story.

"_Though she was a Kyuubi, other predators often hunted together with her being the last of her kind._ You see Kyuubi's aren't born with a gender, they naturally take on the appearance of either a female or a male –but that doesn't matter either, the only thing that really does is whether that bear children or not."

"And she was indeed a bearer." Another voice cut in.

"Stop cutting in honey." The main voice said before starting again.

"_But one winter day a courageous man from a small village near the mountains base, entered her territory knowing the dangers. The village he came from was starving and many of their hunters ill. What he did not know is that he was being watched by something else._ Something you must understand children is that this village today is nothing like the village that they lived in back then, plus some sickness not only spreads to humans, but also to animals.

"_At one point of the day the young human hunter came to a clearing where he met with the beast of which had followed him. Showing itself it turned out to be a large black bear, sickened with the same illness as the villagers. But unlike the villagers this bear was driven mad. Raising his bow the man targeted a, what he thought was, small creature stirring in the bushes when he released though it was the very moment that the bear made itself known to all in the forest."_

"_RROAARR! The great bear went as he charged towards the man."_ The other voice cut in stealing the line from the first. In the background a young child screamed slightly out of fear.

"So what happened next?" a second young voice asked.

Chuckling the first voice starts up again. _"Suddenly, seemingly out of thin air a flash of white darted from the bushes of where the arrow was shot and pushed the bear onto its side. Out of human fear, as many would say, the man stood still watching the scene unfold around him._ And what a scene it was for a human hunter who had never thought that a Kyuubi existed, much less would show itself. But sometimes even legends are defeated."

The first voice paused again leaving a suspenseful atmosphere to swirl around between the two young children and adults. "So what happened?" the two children asked breathlessly.

"He'll tell you if you stop interrupting." The second adult voice said to the children who nodded their head as fast as they could and sat quietly.

"_The ravage bear got a good swipe of the paw to the beautiful Kyuubi pushing her to the other end of the clearing. The man, as if snapped out of a trance rushed to her side drew an arrow and shot it at the bear's heart. Having killed the bear, the man felt fear run through his veins once again when he heard the female Kyuubi growl. Turning he saw her standing on three of her legs –having already shot his last arrow the man fled accidently dropping most of his hunt at the clearing as he left. _

"_It wasn't till the next morning when fresh snow was setting down that the man returned to his village. The kill he had managed to keep wasn't much –but it was better than nothing._ And no one was going to complain since they were all starving.

"_But the during high sun_ –or as we would call it noon, _a miracle happened. Coming down from the mountains was a bright red-orange creature moving too fast for the village men to identify it. Arming themselves, all of the village warriors and hunters –including the man, created a circle all of the elders, young, and women. _

"_When the orange creature stopped at the end of the mountain base you could see nine magnificent tails weaving themselves. All of the villagers were shocked to see this creature, though they knew the legends and lived by them, but this was the first time anything like this had happened. Looking at the villagers the Kyuubi then looked back down at the ground, raising its paw it was as though a barrier was placed like a wall. When the paw seemed to pass the invisible line, the rest of the Kyuubi followed only to have snow and wind collide together and consume the female Kyuubi. _

"_When the two elements dispersed a female human was all the villagers could see. She appeared as though she was a young woman, long red hair that went down mid back, creamy skin that had a pearl shine, one bright green eye like plants in the summer, and the other blue like the sky on a spring day. The only give away as to her true nature was three whisker-like scars on each cheek, the nine tails that where still their weaving around in a circular motion around her, _and of course her nudity.

"_The villagers where all struck in awe, weapons long forgotten, elders bowed down to the ground –women and all the men soon following, and the young children stared in shock not moving. The female Kyuubi just stared in wonder and curiosity. Reaching an arm behind her back, many villagers tensed at the motion, she pulled out a familiar bag with their village mark woven onto it. Walking towards the villagers, she took a whiff of the bag's scent before stalking in between the mass of bowing mortal sniffing each one of them._

"_Then she stopped at the very hunter who dared to enter her territory. With one of her tails she tapped the man lightly on the shoulder and motioned for him to rise, at the same time her other eight tails motioned for all of the villagers to stand. And they did just that. Soon the female Kyuubi was surrounded by the villagers._

"_She raised her hand and offered the bag with a friendly smile on her face, the man took it only to be surprised at the amount of weight in the bag. Nodding her head vigorously, the female put her other hand behind her back along with a tail and pulled out an organ that seemed like a large heart with an arrow still sticking in it. For the first time as any village could have ever recorded a Kyuubi spoke, _"Thank you,"_ she whispered before bowing to the man._

"_This awed the villagers even more so. The female Kyuubi then held out her hands again asking the man for the bag, he did so, and in return gave him the heart to hold. Opening the bag she turned it over and revealed fruits, vegetables , and freshly killed hunt. _"Not much, give, thank you." _The Kyuubi said speaking again in broken English. But the villagers could see that she was trying her best to communicate. _

"_The man then whispered_ "Thank you," _back to her, never moving a muscle, unlike his fellow villagers who moved to gather the gracious gifts. _

"_The female Kyuubi simply smiled in return. With another one of her tails she let it brush it's fur against the material of leather on his hands and it glowed. Stranger clouds soon gathered as she slowly backed away from the village and towards the forest, once she crossed back over the invisible line she became a fox once more and vanished._

"_The man removed the material bounding his hand and saw a sun-like tattoo on his hand with a ring of nine tails… _

"_It wasn't until many months later after the cold had come and gone, spring had come and now the heat of summer was rolling in with the wind. The man from winter had yet to return to the forest from where the Kyuubi lived. But every night when he fell asleep the tattoo she had blessed him with would connect them through dreams._

"_And every night they would meet, some nights him and her would run all over the mountain top both of them as foxes, others they would be in a den both as humans and exchange words. Over the past few months_ "Kushina" _as the man has come to call her has learned much better English and more about the world outside of the territory she had been in all of her life._

"_It wasn't until the height of summer when the two met again in person, the very night that they shared everything from their first kiss to first night of passion. As fall began, news traveled from the creatures of the mountains to the forests of the village that Kushina the Kyuubi was pregnant with a litter. Later that night a pregnant woman entered the cold village dressed in nothing but a simple white shawl drawn around her natural body. _

"_This startled the villagers –especially at the sight of the bloody wounds that scarred across her body. In the moonlight nine tails shimmered and showed who the village she was the great Kyuubi that appeared before them almost a year before. The nine tails were drooping this time though, and leaving a path in the snow with blood._ "Minato" _she whispers calling out her lovers name before she fell out of consciousness. _

"You see children this is where the KYUUBI enters are story. Being the god-like deity of and for his people –he absolutely forbids cross-breeding even if it's to save the race. And so as punishment he cursed her. And the curse he placed on her and her children is so terrible that I can't even explain it to you."

"Really?" the two voices said slightly scared in one the other annoyed.

"Yes." Both adult voices said seriously.

"But back to the story," the storyteller voice said, _"when she arose again the next, she was in an unfamiliar place. But in truth she was just in the medical hut that sat in the center of the village. There an old woman offered her herds and water._ "Thank you," _she said to the old woman taking the container with the water in it. The mute woman again offered the bowl with herds in it to her._ "No, thank you." _Kushina said kindly moving to stand up but was ushered back into bed by the old woman._

'"Where's Minato? I must speak with him." _Kushina spoke. But before the kind old lady could do anything the female Kyuubi got up and was already outside of the hut. It was early day and still much of the village slept, but for those who woke was shocked to see her awake and moving so quickly._ "Excuse me." _she asked one of the village hunters._

'"Where might I find Minato? I must speak to him." _she explains. The hunter nodded and led her thought the village doing his best not to stare back._ You see even though there were many bandages covering her body –she was still naked and beautiful. _Reaching the other end of the village, Kushina entered a large hut after thanking the man._

"_Within the hut were several elders as well as Minato. Smiling widely she silently stalked behind them unnoticed. Pouncing her inner fox nature showed as she hugged the man lovingly, and very aware of her swollen belly getting in the way._ "Minato." _She whispered_. "Kushina." _He whispered back as he turned her head to meet his slowly their lips met and–"_

The story was cut off by the second elder Sasuke as he kissed the storyteller and first adult voice Naruto with a peck on the lips. Pulling away he saw his two children looking quite disappointed.

"And?" the younger one Dai asked impatiently.

"THE END." Both parents said sternly, getting up from the bed. A chorus of "awe's" and "buts" soon following.

Huffing the elder child Ire crossed her arms across her chest and said, "That's so unfair. We beg you to tell us the story all the time but you guys always cut if off right there." And the truth was spoken in those words.

"If you don't like it then don't have the dope tell you it." Sasuke pointed out smugly as he picked up Dai and carried him to his bed on the other side of the room. After doing so he called "Good night!" before leaving the room and disappearing down the hall.

"Daddy, why won't you ever tell us the other half of the story?" Ire asked as she tucked herself in.

"I'll tell you it when your older," Naruto said pecking his daughter on the forehead.

"But you always say that." She countered with, but Naruto just laughed it off as he pecked his son Dai good night and left the room.

Once outside Naruto sighed as he walked down the hallway and into his and Sasuke's bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed was the spoken teme who was dressed in nothing but boxers and was prepared for bed. Laughing lightly Naruto began to undress himself as well before he sat next to his lover.

Sighing Naruto leaned his head onto Sasuke's shoulder and said to him, "They begged again you know."

"Did they." Sasuke commented in a teasing-like tone but understanding the pain his lover must feel.

"When will we tell them the truth?" Naruto said already knowing the answer, he heard his lover whisper into his ear "When their older." Before a hand snaked around his waist holding him close and pushing him down onto the bed.

Now on top of his lover Sasuke smiled and kissed him gently on the lips and traced patterns on his lovers stomach outlining the cursed birthmark of a sun that was engraved into the skin. "Shh, it's going to be okay."

"I just don't want them to ever learn of the sad moments that followed, of the curse place upon our blood, of the fact that they birds in a cage, nor do I want them to feel that way we do, or even know our story." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, Ire is the oldest and she's only seven and half years old, while Dai just five, trust me there is plenty of time before we have to tell them anything." Sasuke whispered into his lovers ear loving the shivers it sent down the others spine.

"Now, why don't I take you mind off of those things." Sasuke said pulling Naruto in for a kiss. Under the night sky the two made love as nine tails became one with the other. And for a moment, but only a moment, Naruto's mothers –_Kushina–_ last words where erased from his mind.

They were the very words of KYUUBI himself, "**My **_**punishment**__ to you is_ that of the worst _kind, it is the __pun__**is**__hment of__..." _

"_The curse is simple you see:  
Never to grow,  
Never to die,  
Never to leave the mountain behind"_

THE END

**AN: and finally DONE! Wow this is a really late Christmas gift, not as late as the next three I have to do though. But I am alive and back despite the fact that I have a lot of homework to do and I was out of town for about a week with no computer or materials that I need to do this and my homework but I am now catching up. **

***Hoped you enjoyed your gift to **Little Fangirl1**! See you in a few days and hoped you Christmas was great and you enjoyed your gift. o.0**

**~Bye!**


End file.
